


It's a Home

by milliewrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Neil Josten, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliewrites/pseuds/milliewrites
Summary: " “I just can’t understand how anyone could be quiet about loving someone so strongly when I have to restrain myself from shouting it from the rooftops on a regular basis.”Erik blushes slightly and reaches for Nicky’s hand. “I don’t get it either, but I really think you’re overthinking this. You can see it, Nicky, if you really pay attention.”“You’re saying I shouldn’t worry because if I just close my eyes slightly and squint I’ll be able to see to love ricocheting off eachother?” He meant it to be harsh, but Erik just laughs. "ORA relationship study into Neil and Andrew from Nicky's POV. But with plot.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 35
Kudos: 429





	It's a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago, but waited until I reread the series to make sure I had all my details in order before I posted it. Really it was just an excuse to binge the series but that's beside the point. So here's my relationship study into Andreil, but with a plot. This is the longest thing I've written and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out, so I hope you enjoy. Happy reading!

It was fitting that Chicago’s Exy team was called the Chicago Snowstorms, Nicky thinks as he sits idling in the traffic caused by a snow storm. He and Erik had arrived in the city only that afternoon, and since then the snow has been coming down relentlessly. Now they are stuck in traffic with the very real possibility of missing Neil and Andrew’s game because the snow has caused the usual bad game night traffic to become much, much worse. 

Nicky sighs and props his head up on his arm. This was not how he wanted to spend his first day back in the great United States of America. 

“We could just skip it you know,” Nicky says, “I doubt Andrew would even care. Actually he probably doesn’t want us there.” Erik just laughs, seeing right through him, and grabs Nicky’s other hand off the steering wheel. He drops a kiss on Nicky’s knuckles, all endearingly.

“You know that’s not true. Besides I know you’d hate to miss their game, who knows when you’ll be able to see them play live again,” Erik says and Nicky sighs again with as much drama as he can muster.

“I hate it when you’re right,” he says finally and looks over at Erik, who only smiles.

“I’m surprised you haven’t just gotten used to it.” Erik’s grin is mischievous and Nicky is suddenly prepared to turn that car around on the sole basis of kissing it off his face.

“Har har har,” Nicky says and leaned in for a kiss. Erik’s lips are as warm as always, especially so when the car itself is freezing, and Nicky hummed contently into his husband's lips. The snow doesn’t seem so bad now…

A car lays excessively on the horn behind them and they berugendly move apart. Nicky reaches to put the car in gear as more horns joined the first.

“Alright!” Nicky rumbles and the car inches forward in the snow.

\-----

They get to the arena with absolutely no time to spare. After passing through security in a flurry, they are just sitting down as the referees lock the doors to the court. The sound clangs in Nicky’s chest this close to the court, and it makes a shot of adrenaline coursed through him in a remnant of his college days. All those years playing Exy and this is all he gets. No hot bod or steller reflexes, just a shot of adrenaline when the doors clanged shut. It's a goddamn tragedy.

Erik nudges Nicky’s arm and points at Andrew, who from his spot in goal inclined his head in a very characteristic greeting. Nicky waves back. Then he scans the court for Neil and finds him at half court, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a bullet just waiting to be let loose. Neil’s eyes are staring intently on the goal ahead of him and doesn’t notice that Nicky and Erik have survived the snow. Also very characteristic. 

Finally the backliner lets the ball loose and the game begins. They are playing the New York Terriers and according to Kevin, the two teams have a known rivalry that stretches back many years. Nicky was sure Kevin went very into detail about it during his ramblings the other night, but Nicky hadn’t been listening. He's leaves it to Neil to listen to Kevin's Exy rants. Though Nicky can admit that Kevin was definitely onto something, because very quickly the game gets dirty. Nicky is up on his feet in minutes, shouting at the referee's terrible call with the other angry fans after Neil’s mark barrels him to the ground like a bowling pin. Erik just laughs.

“Hey! Neil could have been seriously hurt!” Nicky says but Erik just gives him a look like you’re-so-adorable-when-you’re-mad.

“As if! You could put Neil through a window and he would still play,” Erik says.

“It happened once, but it was a flight of stairs. Coach was so pissed when he found out.”

Erik raises an eyebrow, “when?”

“Neil didn’t tell him until later, naturally. And that’s the problem!” Nicky says, jabbing at Erik playfully to accentuate his point. Erik throws up his hands.

“Okay okay,” he says, “fair enough. But it's cute seeing you get all flustered. Your glory days of Exy and being an American college athlete still live deep within you. Even if the exercise doesn’t.”

“You’re a terrible liar, Klose. You know what's under this puffy jacket and it’s almost as hot as you,” Nicky says, training his eyes on Eriks lips like the flirt he is. Though he can’t say that is the only reason. Erik leans in a little closer.

“Maybe we should have just stayed-” Erik starts but is cut off as the crowd goes wild around them. Nicky darts his eyes to the jumbotron to watch the instant replay of yet another impossible save made by Andrew. The stands around them start to scream Andrew’s name and Nicky watches as he winks at Neil, his face still completely blank. Nicky could practically see the new headlines that would be published tomorrow wondering, yet again, why they are allowed to be on the same team. Nicky had to admit he can see why they think they're right, but it made him laugh all the same

“See,” Erik says beside him, “he’s fine.” Nicky laughs and the game starts up again.

It may be a violent game, but it's a good game all the same. By the last five minutes, the Snowstorms are up one point and then another as Neil makes another goal after darting around his easily over 6-foot-tall mark. The man walks back to his starting position with a face like a thunder cloud. Nicky laughs, it never gets old watching Neil tear people to pieces off the court and on the court.

As the players get back into their positions the stadium is talking energetically with visions of their very probable win swimming in front of their eyes. Then the backliner throws the ball and the game begins again. A Terrier striker catches the ball and bounds up the court towards Andrew. She throws it to another striker who immediately takes a shot on goal, but Andrew swipes it away with a clean motion. Though a lot of people are still torn on their feelings for Andrew, there is no doubt he can play and this excellent display of ability has the crowd on its feet. Nicky and Erik are there with the rest of them, and they stay on their feet as the game continues.

This time the Snowstorms are in possession of the ball and Neil catches it in his racket. He boundes towards the goal at impossible speed and stops short at ten steps to pass to the other striker who is near the net. Then two things happen at once. One, the striker scores and half of the stadium loses their minds while, two, the other half gasps as Neil’s mark barrels him over for the second time that game.

Neil slides across the court and crashes into the plexiglass with a sickening crunch. It’s a horrible sound that makes Nicky gasp and grab onto Eriks arm. They stand on tippy toes to watch Neil who is slowly pulling himself to his feet. Too slowly, Nicky thinks, only something really bad can keep Neil off his feet.

Andrew must have thought it too, because the next second Andrew is sliding up beside Neil. His helmet and gloves lying abandoned on the other side of the court. Nicky holds his breath with the rest of the stadium as Andrew, Neil, their coach, and the team’s medic confer on the court. 

Finally Neil stands up, but he’s supported heavily by Andrew. They make their way off the court and Nicky watches Neil’s face carefully for any flicker of annoyance of being pulled off the court. His stomach drops immediately when he doesn't see it.

“Erik, he’s really hurt,” Nicky says frantically, tugging on his husband’s arm. “He’s really hurt babe, we gotta go.” They make their way out of their seats as quickly as possible and practically run out the gate. Nicky has no idea where they need to go, only that he needs to get to Neil and Andrew. The instinct is fluttering inside him like trapped butterflies.

“Call Andrew,” Erik suggests and Nicky quickly pulls his phone out of his pocket. He dials Andrew’s number and taps his foot as it rings. Nobody picks up. Nicky calls again. And again. And again. 

Finally on the fourth time, somebody picks up.

“Andrew’s phone,” a female voice says. There is rustling in the background and Nicky wonders what the lady is doing.

“Hi yes, this is Andrew’s cousin, Nicky,” Nicky says. “I need to talk to him.”

“Now’s not the best time-” the lady starts but Nicky cuts her off. 

“I know that. Me and my husband are at the arena, we just need to know what to do. And where they are.” 

“One moment,” the lady says finally and Nicky waits with bated breath as the phone is passed to someone else. A hum comes from the other end of the phone and Nicky knows it has been passed to Andrew.

“Andrew! Is he alright.”

“There taking him to the hospital on Maryland,” Andrew voices clips on the other end of the phone. “Meet us there.” Nicky starts to protest, but Andrew has already hung up. Nicky pockets his phone and turns to Erik.

“They’re taking him to the hospital on Maryland, Andrew said to meet them there,” Nicky says and they make a beeline for the exit.

\-----

As always at a hospital, there isn’t much they can do but wait. 

A nurse ushers them to a waiting room and they sit on the hard chairs under the fluorescent lights as the place rumbles with activity around them. It seems a busy night and there is a constant stream of patients and nurses who’s shoes squeak on the polished floor. 

Erik grabs Nicky’s hand as they sit in silence and wait and wait. Nicky rubs Erik’s calloused hands with the pad of his thumb and tries not to think about what’s taking so long. He tries not to think about all the past times he has sat in a hospital because Neil had been injured. He tried his hardest, but is failing miserably when Andrew finally shows up after about an hour. He doesn’t say a word just ushers them along. 

Andrew is still half in gear and his face is blank as ever, but the emotion radiates off him like the sun, making people stare as they start to walk through hallway after hallway. Nicky is almost immediately confused, his inner compasses swirling wildly, but Andrew seems to know his way around and they arrive safely at another waiting room to sit on another set of hard chairs.

They wait here again. This part of the hospital is much quieter, so much so that they can hear the ticking of the clock on the wall and the constant buzz of Andrew's cell phone in his pocket. He doesn't check it, but eventually pulls it out and shoves it in Nicky’s direction like it disgusted him. While Nicky can’t understand Andrew's motives or emotions half the time, he recognizes this as an instruction to deal with it.

Nicky opens Andrew’s phone to over twenty missed calls and almost double the amount of texts. They all ask how Neil is; if he is okay, if he has been admitted to emerge, and one from Aaron that is just a single question mark. 

Nicky sighs and puts the phone on silent. He can’t answer those questions when the exact same ones are bouncing around in his head. He'll respond later.

Finally a nurse comes up to them.

“Um, which one of you is Mr. Minyard,” she asks and Andrew springs to his feet beside Nicky. He plants himself in front of her and stares at the nurse without a word. The nurse clears her throat, Andrew undivided attention can make a person’s skin crawl. “Yes well, Mr. Josten is stable. There were some minor issues, but nothing that should bother him permanently.” She nods slightly and there is an awkward pause as if she is waiting for someone to respond. “Anyways, we don’t usually allow this late, but he’s been adamant so we’ll let you, Mr. Minyard, see him now. But as for the rest of you, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow. Sorry.”

“No worries,” Nicky says calmly, the nurse looked a little panicked at Andrew’s apathetic stare. He turns to Andrew. “Andrew,” he says softly and waits for him to respond. It takes a long moment, but eventually he turns and meets Nicky’s eye. There’s a distant look in Andrew’s eyes and Nicky’s Twinyard Sense, as Erik called them, began to tingle with worry.

“Go back to the apartment,” Andrew says softly after a moment. There is no emotion behind his words. “I'll call you in the morning.” 

Nicky would rather stay here and make sure Andrew is alright, but he knows it's a selfish wish. Instead he nods and hands Andrew back his phone. Then Andrew follows the nurse down the hallway one way and Nicky and Erik go the other way, to the car and then to Neil and Andrew’s empty apartment.

\-----

It's unsettling, being there in Andrew and Neil’s space without Andrew and Neil. The cats are uncomfortable with Nicky and Erik and make it immediately known by meowing and skitting around them constantly. But more than that, the place felt oddly empty without its owners. It isn’t as if Andrew and Neil are very loud people, or all that big, but the space they occupied in the world always seemed to be more than the average persons. Nicky is always aware of it. Now though, it’s missing and it feels all wrong.

Nicky and Erik go to bed early in the guest bedroom and wake up early, though neither slept great, too worried for their friends. They make breakfast and get ready while trying not to disrupt the space that isn’t theirs. It’s like living with a ghost; their things and their spirit floating nearby, but without them actually being there.

Finally Andrew calls at nine to say that visiting hours started in a half hour. He doesn’t elaborate, but Nicky takes it as an invitation and they arrive at hospital just in time for nine thirty.

The hospital feels different in the morning. The strict order that seemed to exuded from the walls the night before is still there, but the hallways are brimming with morning sunshine that, paired with the ever present fluorescent lights, make the endless white almost glow.

They arrive at the door Andrew had finally texted them and knock quietly before entering the room. The room is like every other one, white floor, white walls, and a white bed surrounded by monitors that are beeping and flashing. Neil is sitting up talking with Andrew, his bright hair the only source of colour in the room and Nicky’s eyes are drawn to it as always. It's like a flame sitting atop his head. It's hard to picture the boy he had met with the brown hair and eyes, and pleasant demeanor. No, Neil in a hospital bed, bright eyed despite being thrown across the court yesterday is a lot more what Nicky expected from him. Relief floods through Nicky.

Neil waves them in and Nicky catches the slightest glance at what he thinks is Andrew holding Neil's hand. He averts his eyes. 

“How you feeling, Neil,” Nicky asks as he and Erik slid onto the bench beneath the window. Andrew sits across from them. He looks tired and worn out, but hides it well; Nicky is sure he would have missed it even a few years ago.

“I'm all good,” Neil says with a small smile.

Andrew scoffs, “He’s got a concussion, a badly bruised arm and two fractured ribs." Nicky watches as a bit of fire slip into Andrew's eyes.

“Andrew, I’m fine.” Andrew's gaze snaps to Neil’s and Nicky wants to cower. He doesn’t understand how Neil manages not to flinch or look away. 

“I told you not to use that word, so until you find a new god damn meaning you'll use mine. Now shut the fuck up.”

Neil huffs and Nicky thinks he might even see Neil roll his eyes. How this man is still living is a question he asks himself everyday. 

“Andrew it could’ve been worse. It has been worse. I'm all good,” Neil insists but Andrew just ignores him. His gaze drifts to stare furiously at Erik’s knee. Nicky has the sudden impulse to move it away from Andrew scrutiny. 

“Anyways,” Neil says pleasantly and moves his gaze back to Nicky, “How are the cats?”

They talk with Neil for a while until noon hits, then Nicky and Erik decide to get some food at the food court. The food court is pretty empty, it seems to be only nurses and doctors taking their lunch break, and it takes no time to get their food. They get sandwiches, and a donut and an extra sweet coffee for Andrew, then sit down to eat.

“They’re pretty sweet those two, in their own weird way,” Erik says and Nicky snorts.

“‘In their own weird way’. That's an understatement,” Nicky says and takes a bite of his sandwich. “They’re unlike any couple I have ever met.”

“Well they’re unlike anybody I've ever met.”

“Same here, and I was a Fox for five years,” Nicky says. “That’s another thing, I was two doors down from them for three years and I never would have guessed they were together if it hadn’t been for you know…” he gestures vaguely, trying to encompass everything that happened in Baltimore. He looks down at his sandwich. “I just worry sometimes if they actually want eachother like that, or if they just want the company but won’t tell the other.”

Erik just shrugs. “Babe, I think you can trust their judgment, especially on this matter.”

“I know…” Nicky says and means it, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying. It’s second nature. The twins are completely grown up now, and succeeding on their own in the world now, but Nicky still worries about them. He had set out all those years ago to give them everything they should have had their entire life; a family, a support system, someone who loved them unconditionally and would keep them safe. They had gotten a lot of that, and the twins had both settled down with someone, but Nicky is yet to be 100% sure that Andrew and Neil are everything for each other in the ways that matter. On days when he feels successful in all he has accomplished with the twins, he is sure Andrew and Neil were fine, but doubt still lives inside him. “It's just I wish there was a way to be certain. I want so badly for them to have everything, that I just kinda hope I could know for certain if this is under my nose or not.”

“Maybe you just have to be patient,” Erik says and very adorably wipes away some sauce Nicky had gotten on his check.

“I have been patient babe! Its been years and I have never so much as seen Andrew or Neil do anything even close to that,” Nicky says and gestures to Erik as he lickes the sauce from off his thumb. “I just can’t understand how anyone could be quiet about loving someone so strongly when I have to restrain myself from shouting it from the rooftops on a regular basis.”

Erik blushes slightly and reaches for Nicky’s hand. “I don’t get it either, but I really think you’re overthinking this. You can see it, Nicky, if you really pay attention.”

“You’re saying I shouldn’t worry because if I just close my eyes slightly and squint I’ll be able to see to love ricocheting off eachother?” He meant it to be harsh, but Erik just laughs.

“That’s exactly what I am saying. Its kinda obvious when you compare it to how they look at reporters on TV.”

“They’re always calmer off camera, they’re not that harsh in real life.”

“They aren’t with you Nicky, they like you,” Erik says and Nicky thinks for a moment his head might explode at the idea of Andrew Minyard liking him.

“Andrew doesn’t like me.”

“Andrew likes you. He also gets annoyed by you, which I can see why when you’re this oblivious. Have you always been this thick or were you hit by an Exy ball too hard in your Stickball days?” Nicky just looks at him with disbelief and Erik sighs. “Andrew shows affections differently than everyone else, so does Neil, that's why you shouldn't worry about them.”

Nicky stared at his food again. “I know, but...”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course!”

“Then, love, believe me on this. You’re too close to it to notice, but I see it every time.”

Nicky nods his head with more conviction than he feels. Maybe Erik is right. “Okay.”

A couple minutes pass in silence and when they’re done eating Nicky leans forward and captures Eriks lips. The kiss is short but something settles in Nicky’s chest and his heart riots, it always does. He’s living such a fantasy he worries sometimes if one day he will wake up and it will have all been a dream. He wonders if Andrew and Neil ever feel this way. He hopes they do, they deserve it.

They make their way back up to Neil’s room, but Neil has fallen asleep. Nicky quietly tiptoes in and puts the coffee and donut on the bedside table.

“We’ll stay here with him if you wanna go home and rest up,” Nicky whispers. Andrew doesn’t say a word and after a few moments Nicky takes it as a no. He goes to put his hand on Andrew's shoulder, but at the last moment stops himself and lets his arm hang.

“Okay, just text me if you need anything. And I’ll text you when we’re on our way here tomorrow.”

Andrew finally speaks, his voice is quiet and a little rough with disuse. “You don’t have to come tomorrow.”

“I want to, but if you don’t want us here just text me.” Andrew just waves his hand dismissively, so Nicky and Erik leave and head back to the apartment.

\-----

The next day is pretty much the same as the first. Neil is looking better, but Andrew is looking more worn out. Nicky wants to push Andrew to go home and take a shower, or even just nap on a proper bed, but he knows it would be a lost cause and keeps his mouth shut. 

Back at the apartment they stock up the fridge and keep the place as clean as possible, going as far as to brush the cats, much to the cats dismay. It’s normal for the cats though, they only seemed to like Andrew and Neil. Without them there King has taken to alternating between guarding the bedroom door and Sir, while Sir has taken to hiding from them in the most remote places she can find. The only time they seem to like Nicky is when he goes to feed them, but the second their bowls are clean they go back to their posts and their hiding spots.

At night the two of them try out some local restaurants that Neil has suggested, but there is an odd feeling in the air no matter where they go, as if Andrew and Neil’s absence is palpable.

On the third day Nicky can't take it anymore.

“Andrew, you really should go home, you’re exhausted. We can stay here, go take a shower and a nap.”

“I’m fine,” Andrew grits out.

“That’s my line dummy,” Neil tells him. “‘Drew you gotta go eventually.”

“You’ll be discharged tomorrow, I can wait.”

“Andrew, you haven’t showered since our game and you’re outta cigarettes. Go home, I’ll be safe here with Nicky and Erik.”

“I'm not leaving Neil,” Andrew says, his eyes locked with Neil’s. Not for the first time on this trip Nicky feels like he is intruding on a private conversation.

“Fine,” Neil relentes. “Then let them bring your stuff.” 

Andrew switches to Russian.

They started learning Russian in Neil’s second year because to quote Andrew ‘German wasn’t safe with Aaron and Nicky around’. They may be older, but the twins still held some of that teenage angst that Nicky had been victim to during those first few years. Just the sound of Russian made him want to roll his eyes.

The conversation ends abruptly and Neil turns back to Nicky. 

“Any comfy clothes will do, just nothing Palmetto, only my stuff is clean and Andrew doesn’t fit in the pants. Also can you get a few pairs of arm bands, they’re with the socks in the sock drawer. Razors and soap is under the counter, shampoo is in the shower and Andrew’s towel is the dark blue one on the back of the door. And can you grab the book on the bedside table, whichever one is at the top of the pile should do.”

Nicky's jaw dropped a little, he had yet to get used to Neil swaying Andrew, but more than that he swore they had been just granted access into Andrew and Neil’s room. AKA the room so mysterious they sometimes talked about on the group chat. The only unwavering rule at Andrew and Neil’s and that was that no one, under any circumstances, was ever allowed to step foot in that room. That would have been enough to peak Nicky’s curiosity until he just had to look, if it had not been Andrew and Neil they were talking about. He never went into that room, or even considered it over the past few days while they were alone in the apartment. How Neil had swayed Andrew was beyond him.

Nicky closes his mouth, though it takes a considerable effort.

“But you’re okay with us going into your room?” Nicky asks, just to be sure. Andrew glares but Neil ignores him. Neil’s eyes are a little bit more guarded when he shrugs.

“It’s better than the alternative,” he says. Nicky could take that.

“Okay,” Nicky says, his brain catching up. He looks around for his coat then stops. “Sorry what were the instructions again?”

Neil snorts softly and repeats himself, then Nicky and Erik start for the door. 

“I don’t wanna hear anything about our room,” Andrew calls. 

Nicky turns around to nod, but Andrew hasn’t even turned to watch them go.

“Of course not,” Nicky tells them and he leaves with Erik in tow. 

They make it back to the apartment in record time, and walking through the door King is immediately meowing at their feet, expecting food. Nicky just shoos him away.

“What do you think we’re gonna find in there? A body? Knives on the wall? Handcuffs on the headboard?” Nicky jokes, trying to relieve his tension. Erik huffs.

“I have no idea,” Erik says, they're whispering as if they're breaking in. “Never gave it thought. I thought pigs would fly before we were allowed in.”

Nicky snorts softly as they creep down the hallway. They walk past the bedroom and head to the bathroom first, collecting what they need and shoving it unceremoniously into a bag. Then all there was left to do is get the rest. Nicky stops at the door, his hand on the handle.

“Why is my heart racing,” Nicky asks.

“Because Andrew and Neil are scary. Open the door.” Nicky opens the door.

The room is a soft grey colour, with a green bedspread on a large king sized bed that is pushed into the corner along the same wall as the door. On the opposite wall is a big window, its curtains parted to let in the winter sunlight. On the remaining wall is a built in closet, its doors closed and tidy as the rest of the apartment. 

For a second Nicky doesn’t think there is anything extraordinary about the room. Then he sees the photo wall that starts above the bed and spreads across the rest of that wall, and his jaw drops.

Nicky walks into the room and stops in front of all the photos, in a bit of a daze. It reminds him of the photo wall in the Foxes lounge, a collage of the team through the years grinning back from the photos. There’s even a few Nicky recognized from that very collage. He spots the photo of Andrew and Neil at the airport with the matching jackets Nicky had gotten them for Christmas, and one from Eden’s the following Halloween. Above it is a photo of the original line up in gear on the court and another in the lounge, all the Upperclassmen and Nicky crowded onto the coach with the other Monsters standing disgruntledly behind them.

But there is also photos of the team in the years since they graduated. From their first visit to German, to Nicky and Erik’s wedding a few years ago. Andrew, Kevin and Neil at the Olympus, their gold medals clenched between their teeth. There are a couple from some of the other yearly trips over the years. Nicky sees one from Neil’s first year that he had forgotten about, it is easy to pick out when it was since Neil's arms are wrapped in bandages like a mummy.

His eyes stop on them fondly, he can remember the photos and the moments so well, but there is so much more to see. He keeps looking.

From there there are ones Nicky has never seen, personal ones of just the two of them. Photos of Neil’s hair aflame beside the setting sun or messy with bed head as he smiles sleepily at the camera. Hands held over a counsel, black armbands poking out from jacket sleeves. Neil holding a kitten Sir in front of his face, and one with Neil breathing out smoke, the smile on his lips softer and more content than Nicky had ever had the privilege to see in real life. There are so many of them that when his eyes scan back and forth Neil’s hair makes it look like the wall is on fire.

But for every Neil photo, there are two of Andrew. Andrew driving the Maserati, hair like a halo in the rising sun. Andrew, a silhouette on a rooftop that Nicky thinks he might recognize. Andrew at the stove with King sitting on his shoulder. Andrew walking down the street, a stream of smoke trailing behind him. Andrew, leaning against the Maserati parked at a Motel Nicky has never seen. Andrew in the mirror, getting ready for Nicky’s wedding. 

Andrew. 

Andrew. 

Andrew.

Nicky’s eyes prickle with tears and he grabs Erik's hand from where he stands behind him. He let out a small sigh.

“It’s beautiful,” he says softly.

“It is,” Erik says as he rests his chin on Nicky’s shoulder. 

“They’re happy Erik. I was so worried they’d never be happy.” Tears are streaming down his face now, but he can’t help it. Andrew and Neil had been through hell and then some, but they’d made it to the other side and they deserved every shred of happiness the world could offer. They were stronger then Nicky could fathom and he is suddenly so overwhelmingly proud he thinks his chest just might combust. 

Erik walks to stand in front of Nicky, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Yeah, they made it.” 

“I’m so fucking proud.” Nicky says and grabs his husband to hug him tight. Erik laughs lightly and Nicky feels it reverberate in his chest.

“Weirdly, so am I.”

Nicky peaks over Erik’s shoulder, his eyes roaming over the photos. Piles and piles of them are there to prove a beautiful life and Nicky’s heart just soars. He expresses his love for Erik with words and public actions, but he finally understands that they had their own ways of declaring it, and this is it. Moments caught in the blink of an eye from the life they had fought for and built brick by brick. It’s everything he had wished for for Andrew and Neil since he had first caught sight of their hardened eyes. It’s a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments greatly appreciated:)
> 
> Hope you have a good day!


End file.
